Cardcaptors
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: New Cards, New Enemies, New Cardcaptors. It's all good......
1. Party at the Showron's

13-year-old Lita was curled up in a cozy, ocean blue overstuffed armchair in the study/library room just off the main entry hall of her family's fair-sized mansion. Her father, Li Showron, had come by it out of inheritance from his great-grandfather Li Showron. She was reading a thick, leather-bound book given to her by her mother, Sakura Avalon Showron, and she was on the last page. Suddenly the music of the door chimes cut through her stupor and she felt angry. "Porch view, one way." She said her order to a tiny micro-projector embedded in the ceiling. A flat-screen hologram appeared in front of her face, showing the face of her cousin, Lucas. She smiled slightly, activating the door controls. Out the room and just 10 meters to the door, the heavy oak door swung open on a spring-loaded lever. Her tall, slim but muscular cousin stood on the threshold, dressed in an ocean blue muscle shirt beneath a basketball jersey. In his hands he held a box wrapped in gift paper. "Happy Birthday." He said. Lita smiled, taking her cousin by the arm and leading him inside. Tossing his gift lightly onto a chair she lead him to her room. Pressing her palm against the scanner, the door popped open. Walking around the end of her four-post bed she sat in her favorite swivel chair, propping her feet up on her desk. "I drew this." Lucas said, reaching inside his pocket and withdrawing a folded piece of paper and tossed it to Lisa. Unfolding it, she saw it was an amazingly accurate drawing of an angel with sword in hand, hovering over the peak of a mountain. "Wow, amazing!" Lita gushed. Lucas smiled, blushing slightly. A few hours later Sakura, Lucas, Li, and Lita sat around the large kitchen table. Since Chris's birthday was yesterday, they decided to celebrate their birthdays together. They were about to cut the cake when the doorbell rang. Somewhat irritated, Chris volunteered to get it. Opening the door he smiled widely, for on the threshold stood Tori and Madison. "Uncle Tori! Aunt Madison!" he shouted gleefully, and was about to hug them when he remembered he was a man now and held out his hand. Tori laughed, ruffling Lucas's hair as he stepped inside. Madison stooped down and hugged him anyway, smiling. The hug made Lucas feel better. He heard a sound like a hammer hitting a rug, and the thud of something falling onto the polished tile floor. Must have been Tori Lucas thought, rolling his eyes and he started to shut the door when he froze. He hadn't noticed the tall and slender man on the porch. Calmly the stranger stepped up to the door. Lucas snorted, thinking he was some sort of salesman. "We don't want anything." He said forcefully and slammed the door. It moved two inches. "My name is Julian." The stranger said. "Oh, you're Julian?" Lucas queried. He had heard of Julian from Aunt Sakura. "My apologies Julian-san, please, come in." Lucas apologized, bowing slightly. Julian walked past him, "Don't sweat it kid." He said.  
  
  
  
  
(so the gang's all here. What will happen?)  
  
(Next time, on Cardcaptor's)  
  
Lita and Lucas fulfill their destiny, and meet an old friend.  



	2. The Card's Revealed......

Everyone was sitting down at the kitchen table, but Julian stood. "Well, time to open presents." Li said. Lita opened her package from Lucas; it was a package of self-lubricating bearings. Lucas opened his package from her, it was some hand weights. They got video cameras from Madison (go figure, huh?) and various items from the others, until Julian was left. "What am I about to show you, you must not freak out." He warned. Lita and Lucas exchanged looks that plainly said, "yeah right" then they nodded. Julian raised his arms above his head and a pair of translucent white wings, exactly like an angels, enveloped Julian's body. When he came out he was clad in spotless white garments. Snow-white hair hung mid-way down his back. The angel, shockingly, was just like in Lucas's drawing. Lucas wordlessly held this out to Julian. "Yuay?" Lita said. This surprised Yuay, "Our parents told us bedtime stories, about a powerful archangel who helped a sorcerer and sorceress save the world from magical creatures." Lita said. "Close enough, but now, that burden is yours." Yuay said gravely. A lumpy package appeared on the table, it was wrapped in a silvery white cloth. "For you Lita, the Star Cards." Yuay said, gesturing slightly. The folds of the cloth unraveled to reveal a light pink and gold colored book. A large lion with large wings decorated the front cover. An ornate clasp with keyhole sealed the book. Without letting Lita speak he held out the key. It was pink and gold just like the book. The wide end of the key was a ring with a golden star inside the ring. On either side was a small pearly white wing. "Now, Lucas, I bestow upon you the Moon Cards, and, my sword." Yuay set a blue and silver book on the table. It was identical in every other way to the other book, except on the cover was an archangel with sword. The key was a small sword, but the blade was the key. Almost simultaneously they twisted the keys in their respective locks, and the covers sprang open as if on a spring. Inside the books were no words, but a deep recess in the center held the cards. Lita and Lucas removed the cards, spreading them into a wide fan, poker style. The cards glowed brightly and sprang into the air. They formed wide rings about them, then abruptly disappeared inside of them. Yuay was calm. "You are the new Cardcaptors, but your guardians have not shown just yet." He said, staring into the empty recess. Suddenly a small blue hawk landed on Lucas's shoulder. "Hello, I'm Wyke, your guardian beast." It chirped. A small bear-like creature with a pair of creamy white wings settled on Lita's head. "Don't tell me, Kero?" Lita said. Kero smiled widely, "I suppose you've heard of me, eh? How I single handedly captured ALL the cards?" Kero boasted. Li and Sakura fell over (anime style) then regained their posture. Lita retained a large sweatdrop, "oh yeah, it's Kero." She said, sighing and shaking her head. "There's a Wild Card about, let's go!" Kero yelled, flying towards the front door. "Right, it's in the mall." Wyke said, flying faster than Kero. "Take these, you'll know what to do when you have them." Madison practically gushed, handing each of them a circular device on a cord. "Ah well" Lita said, as they donned their devices and raced out the door. "Race ya!" Lita called over her shoulder as she roller bladed away. "You're on!" he called, giving chase on his skateboard. Wyke and Kero looked at each other then flew after their charges.  
  
  
(Next time on Cardcaptors)  
  
Lucas and Lita capture their first Angelic Card, and get a glimpse of their enemy. Who will prevail?  
  



	3. The Golem Card

Traffic downtown was packed, probably because of the disturbance in the mall. Wyke and Kero didn't care if they were seen, as it was an emergency. Lita turned a sharp corner on her rollerblades around a high-walled planter at the corner, stumbling but continuing on. Lucas didn't turn well enough and skidded out into traffic and into the path of an oncoming car. With reflexes faster than Lucas believed possible, he jumped off his skateboard onto the front bumper and flipped over the passenger area onto the hood of the trunk. As his skateboard rolled beneath the car and out the back he leapt on and snagged the radio antennae of a passing car, whipping after the car. "Great and Ancient Key of Star, Ancient forces near and far, give me your strength and your might, and draw your power from my light! Release!" Lita cried as she threw the Star Key, causing several passing motorists to stare, into the sky. The Star Key expanded to the size of a baseball bat and Lita caught it again. "Dash Card! Release and Dispel!" she yelled. She threw the Dash Card up and when it dropped in front of her she slammed it with the Star Key. Tiny wings appeared on her rollerblades and she dashed off at incredible speed, easily catching up to Lucas. "Thanks man, this is my stop!" Lucas called to the driver. Giving a tiny salute Lucas released his hold on the car and ollied the curb onto the sidewalk. Lita grabbed the short concrete pillar meant to stop cars from going down the stairs into the mall and turned, leaping the stairs and grinding the rail. Lucas took the small handicapped persons ramp and smoothly rode into the mall. They were forced to move out of the way as a throng of people raced out, screaming. "Well, I think we found the disturbance." Wyke said. "Pudding! Pudding!" Kero yelled, looping around to an abandoned cart of a Pudding Shop. He dug furiously into the tiny refrigerator and removed a huge load of pudding cups, stuffing them into a handkerchief, which he slung over his back. "Alright, I got the goods, now let's GO!" Kero yelled. "Did you suddenly forget we're here to capture a card?" Lita yelled exasperatedly at the tiny flying bear. "Oh, right, I knew that!" Kero shouted. "It's coming from the Food Court!" Wyke yelled. "Lita, let's split up. You and Kero approach the Food Court from ground level, Wyke and I will jump down from the Third floor, I'll use the Fly Card." Lucas said, though looking uncomfortable with the idea of a three story drop against a creature of whom they had no knowledge of, he pushed those feelings aside. "Give us five minutes to get into position." Lucas said, racing up the stairs, Wyke close behind. Lita waited five minutes as planned then raced in, stopping cold. Before her rose a massive steel golem, who was contentedly munching on one of the metal tables. "It's the Golem Card! It likes metal, apparently." Kero said. "Nothing but a big lightning rod!" a shouted voice came from above. Lita looked up to see Lucas floating down towards the Golem Card. "Hey Lita, guess what! I used the fly and sword cards together and I became an Angel!" Lucas cried, spreading his arms and legs wide. Lita could see he looked just like Yuay, but younger, from the massive silver-white wings to the massive sword. "Thunder Card! Release and Dispel!" Lucas yelled, his sword blade crackling with electricity. He threw his sword down where the point stuck in the area just behind the Golem Cards head. The body writhed in agony and fell facedown on the ground, becoming a card. Sword and Card flew upwards to Lucas, who grasped them triumphantly. Lita looked almost sad, "It could feel the pain......" she said softly  
  
(is it true that these new cards feel just like people? Tune in next Time on Cardcaptors! Suggestions for new cards welcome!) 


End file.
